Tout est relatif
by Pussy
Summary: Une journée comme les autres dans le monde d'Harry et Ginny Potter ! Enfin, c'est ce qui se passait jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un hibou de McGonagall. Un rendez-vous, une discussion, un rituel de magie ancienne. une nouvelle aventure qui les attends en ...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est de moi, toutes ressemblances avec d'autres fics sont totalement fortuites et involontaires.

* * *

**Prologue**

(POV d'un hibou ou d'une chouette)

Le manoir Potter est en vue ! Enfin, ça fait deux jours que je vole sans m'arrêter ! Quel besoin avait-elle de me dire que c'était urgent ? Tout est Toujours urgent quand on a un poste tel que le sien... Enfin, je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu avant de repartir avec la réponse.

(Fin POV)

C'était un beau dimanche qui s'annonçait pour le beau brun. Le journal du jour négligemment posé sur un coin du plan de travail n'avait rien d'anormal pour lui, mais si l'on regardait attentivement on pouvait voir les photos bouger. C'est un fait tellement banal pour un sorcier qu'il était plutôt afféré à préparer le petit déjeuner pour madame Potter, profitant encore des derniers instants de sommeil. Bien que cette journée soit des plus banales, c'était aussi leur premier anniversaire de mariage. En effet, le 20 aout 1999, Ginny et Harry s'étaient dit oui, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à monter un plateau pour deux jusqu'à leur chambre, un bruit à la fenêtre de la cuisine l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

- Oh non, pas aujourd'hui, soupira-t-il.

Il reposa le plateau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir au gêneur. Un hibou qui portait une lettre fermée par le sceau de Poudlard. Il nourrit et abreuva l'animal avant de lui prendre le courrier.

« Mr Harry J. Potter

Manoir Potter

Godric Hollow »

Il reconnut immédiatement la fine écriture de la directrice de Poudlard. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Minerva en ces temps calmes ? S'il voulait le savoir il ne lui restait qu'une solution : Ouvrir et lire le contenu de la missive.

Tout d'abord, il allait monter le petit déjeuner à sa chère et tendre épouse, le temps où la curiosité l'emportait sur tout était loin maintenant, enfin, tout est relatif ! Depuis qu'il avait suivi sa formation avancée en défense contre les forces du mal ainsi qu'en métamorphose et en potion et qu'il l'avait réussie, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même et sa curiosité avait fini par s'atténuer d'elle-même. Il prit tout de même la lettre avec lui en plus du plateau pour monter dans leur chambre.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre un instant pour contempler le tableau enchanteur qui se dévoilait à lui. Ginny dormait paisiblement dans le lit conjugal ses cheveux flamboyants éparpillés autour de son visage d'ange aux taches de rousseur. Le drap s'était légèrement déplacé dévoilant ainsi les courbes si délicates de son corps qu'il trouvait parfait. Rien ne laissait deviner son caractère de feu quand elle dormait ainsi ! Mais Harry la connaissait et savait ce qu'elle était capable de faire rien qu'avec un chauve-furie bien placé.

Il déposa le plateau et la lettre sur la table de nuit avant de se pencher par-dessus la silhouette de sa femme. Il parcourut doucement son épaule de doux baisers tout en essayant de la réveiller le plus doucement possible.

- Mon ange, mon amour, femme de ma vie, chuchota-t-il entre chaque bisou papillon sur son épaule.

Ginny remua doucement dans son sommeil. Harry prolongea son petit jeu tout en continuant de lui trouver des petits noms tendres. Elle commença à remuer un peu plus avant d'ouvrir les yeux péniblement.

- Bon anniversaire mon amour, murmura-t-il en finissant sa phrase par un baiser tendre et passionné sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée.

- Bon anniversaire à toi aussi, répondit-elle après avoir succombé à la tentation des lèvres de l'homme de sa vie.

- J'ai prévu un petit déjeuner au lit, et pour après nous verrons bien. Dit-il tout en plaçant le plateau sur leurs genoux dès qu'ils furent installés confortablement.

- Pourquoi Minerva t'écrit-elle ? demanda Ginny qui tenait dans ses mains le courrier qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore lue. Je voulais d'abord fêter nos un an de mariage avant de faire que ce soit d'autre.

Elle ouvrit rapidement la lettre sans savoir que celle-ci bouleverserait leur avenir d'ici peu. Harry, qui n'avait maintenant d'autres choix que de lire le contenu de la missive en même temps que sa femme, lisait par-dessus son épaule.

« Mr Potter et probablement Mme Potter,

Je souhaiterais vous entretenir d'un sujet qui ne peut-être expliquer par lettre. Par la présente je vous demande donc si vous pourriez venir à Poudlard ce mardi 22 août à 15h précise dans mon bureau.

Sans nouvelles de votre part, je présumerai que vous serez présent.

Bien à vous

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice de Poudlard

NB : Pour arriver jusqu'à mon bureau Albus est la clef. »

Leur lecture achevée, les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent se demandant ce qu'était ce sujet qui ne pouvait être expliqué par hibou. Ils décidèrent donc de se rendre au rendez-vous donnez par Minerva. Oubliant momentanément le contenu de la lettre, ils décidèrent de profiter de leur journée pour batifoler comme deux adolescents.

* * *

Je viens de m'aperçoit que j'avais mis vendredi à la place de mardi dans la lettre de Minerva ! Honte à moi sur 7 générations ^^ʺ Du coup, je modifie -).

Oh, bonne nouvelle en passant, j'en suis à 2 pages word pour le chapitre suivant !


	2. Explications, préparations et départ

Je tiens a remercier Klaude et petitefilledusud pour leur review qui m'on fait très plaisir et à qui je n'ai pu répondre puisqu'ils ne sont pas enregistré. Mais je tenais a ce que l'un et l'autre sache que j'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié et que c'est grâce à eux et Tam83 que j'ai écrit la fin de mon premier chapitre aussi vite.

Maintenant que j'ai remercié mes tout premier revieweur, place au chapitre.

Rappel : Rien ne m'appartient puisque c'est a JK Rowling. A part l'histoire bien entendu qui elle est de moi ! S'il y a des ressemblances majeurs avec d'autres fics je m'en excuse, ce n'est pas voulu, puisque j'ai déjà le plan de mon histoire depuis un moment et que je me décide enfin à l'écrire et à la publier.

* * *

**Explications, préparations et départ**

Harry et Ginny venaient de transplaner à Pré-au-lard près du monument aux morts. Harry l'avait fait construire juste après la fin de la guerre pour que tout le monde se souvienne de ceux qui s'étaient battus avec courage et qui en étaient morts (qui n'étaient plus là aujourd'hui (sinon répétition de morts)). Ils restèrent là un moment pour rendre hommage aux disparus avant de se rendre à leur rendez-vous avec McGonagall.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches main dans la main, ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Celles-ci étaient ouvertes, ainsi ils purent les franchir et pénétrer dans le parc de l'école. Ils observaient tout en marchant, bien que l'école ait été fort touchée pendant la bataille final, elle était de nouveau comme neuve grâce à l'acharnement de plusieurs professeurs et du ministère. Et c'est ainsi que l'année précédente elle avait pu accueillir une fois de plus de nombreux élèves, malgré les travaux en court.

Ils parvinrent assez rapidement au bureau de la directrice. La statue gardant son entrée avait été réparée.

- Albus, s'exclamèrent Harry et Ginny en chœur.

La statue laissa place à l'escalier tournant. Ils prirent place sur la première marche et se laissèrent monter tranquillement jusqu'à la porte du bureau. La permission d'entrer se fit rapidement entendre alors même qu'ils allaient toquer.

- Harry, Ginny je suis ravie que vous ayez pu venir aujourd'hui.

- Professeur McGonagall, c'était avec plaisir ! dit Harry en souriant gentiment à son ancienne directrice de maison.

- Je suis d'accord avec Harry, enchaina Ginny.

- Appelez moi Minerva, voyons, je ne suis plus votre professeur ! protesta-t-elle.

- Très bien Pro… Minerva, se reprit Harry, qu'est-ce qui est donc si secret pour que vous ne puissiez même pas suggérer le sujet dans votre missive ?

- Je suggère que vous vous asseyiez, dit-elle doucement, puis-je vous proposer du thé ou un petit whisky ?

- Nous prendrons volontiers un thé, Minerva, répondit calmement Ginny.

Alors que des fauteuils apparaissaient ainsi qu'une table avec un service à thé et des biscuits au gingembre, Ginny et Harry prirent place peu avant que la directrice n'en fasse de même une fois les thés servis. Minerva respira plusieurs fois semblant chercher par où commencer. Après de longues secondes de silences et quelques gorgées de thé, elle sembla reprendre contenance et parut plus sereine. (Nda : quelque goutte de old whisky dans le thé peut-être…)

- Bien, si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour te proposer un travail, Harry. Un poste de professeur pour être plus exacte, commença-t-elle.

Ginny voulu poser une question, mais Harry l'en empêcha permettant ainsi à son professeur de continuer son « récit ».

- En fait, ce serait pour donner des cours de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM) et de duels ! continua-t-elle. Je sais que ce poste n'est pas libre ici enfin surtout maintenant, mais Albus m'a rappelé qu'il y a 25 ans, un jeune homme était tombé à pic pour prendre la place de professeur alors qu'il peinait à en trouver un. Tout porte à croire qu'en réalité celui-ci venait futur. Cependant, il ne m'a jamais dit qui c'était, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. D'après Albus, vous seriez ce mystérieux professeur débarqué de nulle part pour lui enlever une épine du pied. J'ai donc fait plusieurs recherches et j'ai fini par trouver le rituel qui me permettrait de vous y envoyer si vous acceptez… termina-t-elle avec appréhension.

Harry de son côté digérait ses informations. D'après ses rapides calculs ils tomberaient sur l'année des buses de ses parents. Bien qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé, il lui semblait logique de se dire que Ginny viendrait naturellement avec lui. Mais tout de même, lui professeur de DCFM ! Cela lui semblait totalement irréel, bien plus encore que le fait de l'être dans le passé !

Ginny observait son mari essayant de comprendre son cheminement de pensées. S'il lui demandait, elle irait avec lui, rien ne pourrait l'en dissuader. En plus, elle pourrait connaître les maraudeurs à l'époque de leurs blagues et de leur unité. Bien évidemment, cela incluait le rat, mais bon, il était encore innocent à cet âge là !

Minerva observait les deux jeunes gens face à elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir ce qu'Harry allait répondre, il ne semblait même pas vouloir en discuter avec se moitié. Était-ce mauvais signe ? Allait-il refuser ? Allait-il seulement vouloir y réfléchir plus longtemps ? Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir trop le rituel devait se faire avant la nouvelle lune et celle-ci était pour bientôt ! Toutes ces questions et réflexions étaient suivies de bien d'autres encore. Mais enfin, après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité Harry prit la parole.

- Minerva, fit-il d'une voix plutôt calme alors qu'il avait l'impression de bouillir, je veux bien enseigner, mais je voudrais savoir si vous vous souvenez si le jeune homme était marié et accompagné ?

- Il était effectivement accompagné de sa femme, qui a été l'assistante de Poppy Pomfresh ! souffla-t-elle soulagée qu'il accepte.

- Je savais bien que rien ne pourrait me dissuader de t'accompagner ! rigola Ginny avant d'embrasser son amour.

- Je n'aurais même pas songé essayer de le faire, j'ai bien compris que nous nous étions mariés et que rien ne pourrait nous séparer, enchaina-t-il après lui avoir rendu son baiser.

Minerva sourit de les voir encore plus amoureux qu'au début. Et plus heureux qu'alors, puisqu'à l'époque la guerre venait de finir. Ils lui rappelaient tellement ce jeune couple qu'elle avait rencontré il y a 25 qu'elle s'en voulut de ne pas les avoir reconnu toute seule.

- Minerva, loin de moi l'idée de vous couper dans vos pensées, mais quand devons-nous partir ? demanda-t-il de sa voix plaisante.

- Oh, excusez-moi, justement, il va falloir faire assez vite ! répondit Minerva. Il faut que le rituel soit effectué avant la nouvelle lune.

- Avant la nouvelle lune ? s'exclama-t-il. Alors, je suis désolé Minerva, mais Ginny et moi devons y aller. Nous devons préparer nos affaires et prévenir notre famille que nous ne serons pas joignables pendant à peu près un an. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

- Bien sûr Harry, je vous laisse régler tous les détails pour votre voyage. Pendant ce temps là, je préparerai le rituel ! répliqua Minerva.

Ils prirent donc congé de Minerva et retournèrent à Pré-au-lard pour transplaner chez eux. Harry grimpa les escaliers pour commencer les bagages alors que Ginny utilisait la cheminée pour inviter les membres de sa famille à diner. Une fois qu'elle eu fini elle prépara un repas des plus simple mais des plus rapides : du rôti avec des pommes de terre en chemise et des haricots verts ! En plus, c'était le repas favoris de son père.

Vers 8h ce soir là les premiers invités a arrivé furent Hermione et Ron, a peine installé dans le salon du manoir Potter, ils furent rejoints par Georges et Angelina, Bill, Fleur et leur fille, Arthur et Molly, Percy et Charlie qui arriva bon dernier. Harry servait l'apéritif tranquillement tandis que Ginny terminais de préparer le repas. Dès que cela fut fait, ils se donnèrent la main pour annoncer la nouvelle.

- Bien, dit Ginny, si je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir c'est parce qu'Harry et moi devons vous annoncer quelque chose d'important.

Molly espérait déjà que sa fille chérie était enceinte pour quelle autre raison auraient-ils put inviter tout le monde et sembler si nerveux si ce n'était pas pour ça. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un mot.

- …. Pas joignable…. 1 an

- Pardon ? se récria Molly

- Ginny disait que nous allions partir un an et que donc, nous ne serions pas joignable pendant se laps de temps, répondit Harry calmement.

- Mais… Ou ? quand ? comment ? pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Molly toujours choquée par la nouvelle qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec une grossesse.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard de compréhension et d'appréhension pouvaient-ils leur dire où ils partaient enfin le terme exact serait plutôt quand ! Après ce léger débat silencieux, quelques soupirs plus tard et un whisky pur feu pour Molly, Harry prit la parole.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé d'enseigner à Poudlard …

- Mais c'est super génial et je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous empêcherait de vous joindre ! l'interrompit Ron.

- Ronald, s'il te plait laisse le parler s'il te plait, demanda Hermione Weasley, née Granger. Sinon, nous ne saurons jamais tout !

- Merci Hermione, reprit Harry en riant de la tête boudeuse de son meilleur ami. Comme je le disais, avant d'être interrompu, je vais enseigner la DFCM mais pas ici ou plutôt pas maintenant. En effet, avec Ginny nous allons retourner en 1975. Je vais donc enseigner à mes parents pendant 1 an pour les préparer à leur BUSE.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous ne serez pas joignable maintenant, murmura Hermione. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous devez aller là bas ?

- Nous n'en savons pas grand-chose si ce n'est que Minerva se souvient que nous sommes arrivés à cette époque là, je suppose que nous en sauront davantage une fois sur place. Expliqua calmement Ginny.

- Je propose que nous passions à table, nous pourrons continuer de débattre du sujet autour d'un bon repas.

L'idée fut accueillie avec succès, et tous passèrent à la salle à manger pour goutter au délicieux repas que Ginny avait confectionné. Ils parlaient du voyage, du repas, de tout et de rien. La nouvelle semblait être plutôt bien acceptée malgré ce qu'elle signifiait. La petite dernière des Weasley et son mari allaient se retrouver dans une époque où Voldemort était encore en vie et commençait sa première ascension. Vers minuit, les invités rentrèrent chez eux laissant Harry et Ginny seul à nouveau, après avoir tous promis de ne rien dire sur leur absence.

- Tu crois que nous avons bien fait de leur dire ? demanda Ginny un peu inquiète.

- Tu sais très bien que c'était la meilleure solution ! En plus, Je ne peux pas mentir à ta mère et encore moins à Hermione et Ron ! répondit Harry en la prenant dans les bras. Allons nous reposer, nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant de partir !

Ginny acquiesça sans un mot et ils montèrent se coucher en laissant les reliefs du repas à ranger le lendemain. Après avoir programmé leur réveil à 10h, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormirent jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Cette journée fut de loin la plus épuisante. Ginny rangeait tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans leur maison et Harry s'occupait des derniers détails : retrait d'argent assez important à Gringotts, achat de vêtements moldus dans un magasin des années 70. Harry acheta aussi quelques livres de défense pour pouvoir préparer son programme. Enfin, l'étoffer, parce qu'il avait déjà des idées de ce qu'il allait enseigner. Il se renseignait aussi sur les dates de création de sorts, de potions. Les potions l'intéressaient surtout pour la potion tue-loup pour savoir s'il pourrait en faire profiter Remus ou non. Ils terminèrent leurs préparatifs le 25 aout avant midi, il ne restait que quelque jour avant la nouvelle lune.

De son Coté, Minerva était un peu anxieuse ! Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce rituel et avait appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir par cœur tout en gardant le livre près d'elle pour suivre parfaitement les instructions. Elle avait déjà les deux colliers avec le pendentif en forme de pentacle, elle avait les 4 bougies blanches et la bougie bordeaux pour renforcer le rituel. Elle avait déjà choisi la salle de classe et dessiné le cercle et le pentacle. Il ne manquait plus que les runes, les deux jeunes gens et tout était bon !

Le 25 dans l'après midi tous les trois se retrouvaient à Poudlard devant le pentacle dans son cercle.

- Avant que vous ne partiez, nous allons modifier légèrement vos apparences, déclara Minerva.

- Je peux m'en occuper pendant que vous terminer les derniers préparatifs pour notre départ, dit aimablement Harry.

- Très bien, finit-elle par lacher un peu a contre cœur ! C'est vrai qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'elle.

Harry commença par changer subtilement l'apparence de Ginny ! Sa longue chevelure rousse laissait doucement de la place à un joli brun parsemé de reflet auburn. Ses yeux marrons pétillants devinrent mordorés (marrons avec du doré), elle prit quelques centimètres surtout dans les jambes (Nda : ses jambes se sont allongées… le rêves). Harry la contempla longuement avant de lui tendre un miroir et de se transformer lui-même. Il prit lui-même quelque centimètre si bien que la différence de taille entre Ginny et lui resta pareille. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille devinrent d'un brun chaud et lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules, il les attacha en catogan d'un simple sort et ses yeux verts se parsemèrent de bleu. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire plus car depuis qu'il était parvenu à devenir animagus après un léger accident cette année, il avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Tout d'abord, il avait pris de la carrure et ensuite, il s'était beaucoup musclé. De plus, depuis qu'il s'était appliqué un sort de lentille permanente créé par ses soins, il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes.

*Flash Back*

Alors qu'il était entrain d'expérimenter un des nouveaux sorts qu'il avait créés, il fit exploser le mannequin devant lui tellement violemment qu'il en perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il n'était plus chez lui, mais dans une pièce lumineuse et grande dans laquelle se trouvaient 3 portes... Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas cet endroit ! Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la première porte à sa gauche s'ouvrit. Il dégaina rapidement sa baguette en se tournant pour se retrouver face à face avec un tigre totalement blanc d'une taille d'a peu près 3 m ! En s'approchant doucement il s'aperçu que le tigre avait en fait de légère rayures beiges qui parcourait son corps blanc ! A cette distance, il put discerner que le tigre avait des yeux verts assez semblables au sien bien que tirant légèrement plus sur le bleu.

- Je me nomme Sherkan (Nda : oui je sais je dois arrêter les Walt Disney) et je serai l'un de tes animagi si tu le souhaites et que tu parviens à m'avoir, prononça distinctement le tigre.

- Tu es quoi ? questionna Harry avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Je suis ton premier animagi, répondit le tigre de sa voix basse et caverneuse.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce que signifiaient ces paroles qu'une seconde porte s'ouvrait derrière lui. Nettement moins agressif que la première fois, il se retourna lentement se demandant simplement s'il ne rêvait pas, pour cette fois voir un deuxième animal : un renard bleu enfin, le terme le plus exact serait un renard avec une fourrure d'un bleu presque noir quelque peu indisciplinée. De plus, un détail le choquait, le renard avait non pas 1 seule queue mais 9… 9 !

Encore une fois Harry secoua la tête pour essayer de se reveiller parce que cette fois, il en était certain il ne pouvait pas se passer se qu'il se passait ! Déjà, il n'y avait que 7 animagus connu au 20ème siècle et en plus il n'en connaissait aucun qui avait 2 formes ! Rien ne pouvait être vrai, le choc qu'il avait reçu lors de l'explosion avait du être plus grand que ce qu'il pensait. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il voyait et encore moins admettre ce qu'il se passait…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas très habituel, dit le petit renard, mais je t'assure que Sherkan et moi sommes bien tes deux formes animagi !

- Nous sommes ici car tu es prêt à nous connaître, continua Sherkan. De plus, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, pour le moment, tu te trouve dans l'infirmerie à Poudlard dans une petite pièce à l'écart.

- Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es inconscient que ceci ne se passe pas réellement ! encaine le renard.

- Pourriez-vous alors m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment je suis ici ! demanda Harry d'une voix nettement moins assurée qu'au début.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il entendit la dernière porte s'ouvrir et c'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'il se tourna le plus doucement possible vers cette dernière porte. Il ne voulait pas découvrir qu'il n'avait non pas 2 animagi mais 3, c'est donc les yeux maintenant fermé qu'il continua son mouvement. Un rire, une voix, il lui semblait les connaître !

- Et si tu ouvrais les yeux Harry ? demanda gentiment la voix qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier bien qu'il soit sûr de la connaitre. Je suis sûr que tu serais plus apte à me reconnaître !

Harry hésitait toujours ce qui le décida a enfin ouvrir les yeux, c'est un rire ! Attention, ce n'était pas n'importe quel rire, non, celui-ci avait quelque chose d'un aboiement ! Et cette fois il fut sûr de qui était la personne face à lui sans pour autant avoir ouvert les yeux. Enfin si, il avait du les ouvrir puisqu'il contemplait son parrain. Ce dernier ressemblait à son parrain, mais plus celui des photos de son album que celui qu'il avait connu !

- La mort a ses avantages Harry, dit Sirius en semblant lire dans sa tête malgré son niveau supérieur en occlumencie.

- Comment savais-tu à quoi je pensais ? demanda suspicieusement le jeune homme.

- Je te connais bien et puis, nous sommes en quelque sorte dans ton esprit cher filleul, répliqua Sirius. Et avant que tu ne poses d'autres question, si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai été choisi pour t'aider à devenir animagus pendant que tu es dans l'inconscience.

- Mais cela prendra des années ! s'exclama le jeune Potter.

- Normalement oui, et effectivement cela va te prendre des années, mais tu ne resteras que 2 semaines dans l'inconscience, répondit Sirius.

- Comment puis-je rester seulement rester 2 semaines dans le coma et pourtant devenir animagus en plusieurs années ?

- Assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer ! repartit Sirius sans se laisser démonter.

Harry constata que la pièce dans laquelle il était tout d'abord venait de se transformer en salle commune des Gryffondors. Ses deux animagi déjà positionné dans des fauteuils. Il prit donc place dans le canapé et Sirius le rejoignit rapidement.

- Donc, pendant plusieurs années magiques de ton esprit, je vais t'enseigner à devenir animagus, il te faudra donc reprendre un peu d'entrainement à ton réveil pour parvenir a te transformer réellement. Pendant c'est deux semaines réelles, ton esprit va murir et évoluer ce qui te permet de ne pas changer physiquement de trop ! Bien sûr, tu prendras les caractéristique de ton animagus principal mais seulement après ta première transformation dans le monde réel ! Je propose que l'on commence ton entrainement tout de suite !

- Je suis d'accord bien que tout cela me semble bien nébuleux !

C'est ainsi que commença un entrainement intensif pour le jeune Potter. Durant ces années, 5 pour être précis (Nda : ben oui, il a compté), il commença par apprendre à apprivoiser d'abord Sherkan et puis Rox. Une fois que les deux furent apprivoisés il enchaina avec les métamorphoses d'abord en l'un et puis en l'autre. Pour finir cet entrainement qu'il trouvait toujours bizarroïde, il apprit à passer de l'un a l'autre sans repasser par se forme humaine. A la fin des ses 5 années d'entrainement au coté de Sirius, il rechignait un peu à continuer parce qu'il savait qu'une fois fini, il devrait laisser son parrain reposer en paix. Malheureusement pour lui, ce jour arriva quand même.

- Je sais que tu voudrais continuer, mais je sens que je ne pourrai plus rien t'apprendre. Il faut que tu continues seul et dans le monde des vivants, lui expliqua son parrain.

- Mais je ne suis pas prêt ! s'exclama Harry.

- Si tu l'es, tu ne veux pas l'être, mais tu l'es ! continua Sirius. Je sais que tu ne veux pas partir, mais il le faut, tu commences déjà à t'affaiblir ce qui est la preuve que tu émerges de ton coma. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là ! dit Sirius en touchant l'emplacement du cœur de Harry puis sa tête.

- Tu vas me manquer ! dit un Harry presque totalement transparent. Je penserai à toi souvent et puis peut-être que je finirai par te revoir.

- Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra plus vite que tu ne le penses, répondit Sirius avec un petit air énigmatique.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry reprit conscience dans l'infirmerie, la première chose qu'il vit bien qu'un peu floue ce fut SA Ginny endormie à son chevet. Il ne pensait plus à Sirius n'y a rien, il regardait simplement la femme de sa vie.

Il se passa plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ne fut enfin capable de se métamorphoser dans ce monde si. Une fois qu'il y parvint, les changements physiques commencèrent de façon subtile pour arriver à ce qu'il était maintenant.

*Fin du Flash Back*

- Tout est prêt ! s'exclama Minerva sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de sortir son ancien élève brutalement de ses pensées. Prenez cette enveloppe et…

- Il savait ! Sirius le savait ! marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante en regardant sa dulcinée pour lui signifié qu'il devrait lui parler et il prit le pli que Minerva lui tendait.

- … mettez vous au centre du cercle et du pentacle pour que je puisse écrire les runes et prononcer le rituel ! continua Minerva qui n'avait pas entendu Harry.

C'est ainsi que commença leur nouvelle aventure. Minerva au bord du pentacle, la bougie bordeaux sur la pointe du haut de l'étoile (qui représente l'esprit) et les bougies blanches aux quatre pointes restantes. Harry et Ginny, leurs coffres rétrécis et allégés dans une poche, au centre du pentacle.

Minerva dessinait des runes de sa baguette en prononçant des paroles inaudibles pour que celles-ci se placent aux bons endroits. Et enfin, elle récita des paroles tel une litanie semblant répéter toujours la même chose. Harry et Ginny ne comprirent qu'un seul mot ou plutôt une date dans toutes ses paroles : « 26 août 1975 ». Après ces derniers mots, ils disparurent dans une lumière intense ne laissant comme trace de leur passage qu'une Minerva un peu fatiguée et le pentacle dans son cercle.

Quand ils ouvrirent à nouveau leurs yeux après que tout se soit stabilisé il se trouvait à …

* * *

J'essayerai de ne pas mettre trop de temps avant d'écrire et de poster le chapitre suivant


	3. Arrivée en 1975 et rentrée

Petite explication d'avant chapitre pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu :

Josh Amery Trapter : imaginez un léger mouvement de baguette et les lettres qui changent de place pour donner ceci = Harry James Potter

Ginny Trapter : Ginny Potter, née Weasley

Et j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'ils ont chacun un des médaillons préparé par McGonagall, et qu'elle leur a expliqué à quoi ils servaient. Mais je ne l'ai pas dit parce que ça viendra plus tard ) j'ai pas envie de casser toute mon histoire !

* * *

2. Arrivée en 1975 et rentrée

Quand ils ouvrirent à nouveau leurs yeux, après que tout se soit stabilisé, il se trouvait à Poudlard, plus précisément devant la statue protégeant l'accès au bureau du directeur.

- Dis-moi Josh, tu penses que ça a fonctionné ? Et est-ce que normalement, transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard est impossible ?

La voix de Ginny était basse, presqu'un murmure, comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne l'entende ou que de parler trop fort réveillerait les fantômes. (Nda : quoique comme ils ne dorment pas, il n'y a aucun risque…) Josh était amusé et en même temps un peu anxieux ! Il allait revoir beaucoup de gens qu'il avait vu mourir et pour commencer ce ne serait pas le moindre puisqu'à cette époque Albus Dumbledore était encore en vie et Directeur de Poudlard. Il respira un bon coup pour répondre à sa compagne.

- Je ne suis pas sûr à 100% que ça ait fonctionné mais je crois que la seule manière de le savoir est de franchir la gargouille. Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, nous n'avons pas transplané donc, je suppose que c'est normal qu'on soit ici ! Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à franchir la statue, dit-il d'une traite comme pour se convaincre.

- C'est toi qui le connaît le mieux ! enchaina-t-elle. Quel genre de mot de passe utilise-t-il à ton avis ?

- Un nom de bonbon ou de dessert, il ne nous reste plus qu'à en énoncer un maximum quoique de ce coté là, tu as peut-être plus de chance de trouver que moi !

Après un petit sourire de connivence, ils se lancèrent dans l'énumération de sucreries en tout genre aussi bien moldues que sorcières. Ça faisait déjà dix minutes qu'ils déclamaient des noms, ils en étaient arrivés à des choses plus saugrenues…

- Barbapapa, dit Josh.

- Patmol, enchaina Ginny. (Patmol, très vieille sucrerie sorcière)

- Lunard, continua Josh

- Cornedrue, poursuivit Ginny

- …….

- Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ! dirent-ils ensemble

Cela faisait maintenant quelques secondes qu'ils parlaient en chœur disant toujours la même chose que l'autre. Mais comme tout le monde, ils ne sont pas parfaits et ce qui devait arriver arriva !

- Ballongomme, dit Ginny ne se souvenant ni l'avoir entendu ni énoncé.

- nid de cafards, prononça distinctement Josh au même moment.

Alors qu'ils allaient continuer, la statue s'écarta et le mur qui se situe derrière se sépara en deux, révélant des escaliers de pierre en colimaçon qui montaient comme un escalator. (1) Ils prirent place sur une marche et se laissèrent porter jusqu'à la porte en chêne tandis que le passage se refermait derrière eux. La porte était toujours aussi belle que dans les souvenir de Josh, soigneusement polie avec un marteau d'airain (Nda : heurtoir en bronze) en forme de griffon, il s'apprêtait à se servir du heurtoir mais il se retînt pour respirer un bon coup et fermer son esprit du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Enfin, il toqua. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures voir même des jours tellement il était tendu et en même temps impatient, quelqu'un leur dit d'entrer. Cette voix ! Il en était sûr, c'était celle de son mentor… Celle d'Albus Dumbledore en personne. Le rituel de McGonagall avait donc fonctionné. Ginny lui prit la main et à deux, ils franchirent la porte pour pénétrer dans une pièce circulaire. Albus, assis derrière son bureau, et Fumseck, installé sagement sur son perchoir, les regardèrent entrer.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, s'exclama-t-il en souriant, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je crois que c'est moi qui peux faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur le directeur ! dit Josh un brin d'humour dans la voix.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Je suis Josh Amery Trapter et voici ma femme Ginny ! répondit Josh toujours souriant. Et pour répondre à la prochaine question, je viens me présenter au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Ginny aimerait devenir l'assistante de Mme Pomfresh.

Les yeux d'Albus perdirent leur petite lueur d'amusement au profit d'un regard suspicieux à souhait. Harry ou plutôt Josh ne se laissa pas impressionner et enchaina comme si de rien était.

- Du moins, c'est ce que les autres membres du personnel doivent savoir ! Pour tout vous, dire, je suis Harry James Potter et je viens du futur pour prendre ce poste.

Il tendit l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçue un peu plus tôt, au directeur. Celui-ci la décacheta et commença sa lecture. Harry suivait les expressions diverses et variées qui passaient sur les trait de son mentor. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui Minerva avait écrit et tout cela commençait à l'angoisser un peu. Vers la fin de la lettre, il vit Albus décrocher une plume, pas n'importe quel plume non ! Celle d'un phœnix, Harry pouvait même préciser que celle-ci appartenait à Fumseck.

Dumbledore semblait plongé dans ses pensées et bien qu'il ait déjà lu la missive une première fois il paraissait la lire et la relire comme pour en graver la moindre ligne dans sa mémoire. Ces quelques lignes lui suggérait qu'il étai non seulement un génie mais aussi un fou et qu'en plus, il avait bien fait de choisir Minerva comme directrice adjointe et future directrice. Sa lettre, car oui elle était signée par son successeur (Nda : nom qui reste masculin même quand il s'agit d'une femme), le laissait perplexe et un brin interrogateur. Il prit sur lui pour sortir de ses pensées quelque peu confuses pour regarder attentivement Harry et Ginny.

- N'essayez pas de devinez à quoi nous ressemblons, déclara Ginny en interceptant son regard. Nous avons modifié nos apparences pour ne pas risquer de changer le futur.

- Mais je veux bien vous expliquer ce que vous avez besoin de savoir et essayer de répondre à un maximum de vos question si après mon récit vous en avez encore ! continua Josh sûr de lui.

- Vous seriez prêts à risquer de changer le futur juste pour que je vous croie ? interrogea Albus.

- Je suis certain que je ne changerai pas le futur en vous racontant une partie de mon passé ! rigola Josh. Bien sûr, je ne pourrai pas tout vous dire, mais j'ai bien réfléchit et je sais de source sûre que vous connaissiez une partie. Donc, en vous racontant cette partie, je ne risque pas de changer le futur.

- Bien, je vous écoute dans se cas ! marmonna le si grand homme qu'était Albus.

Josh fit apparaître du thé et quelques biscuits ainsi que des bonbons au citron, sous le regard amusé de sa compagne.

- Bien, pour commencer, je suis le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980 et Sirius Black troisième du nom m'a été désigné comme parrain et tuteur légal en cas de problème. Ce qui paraît logique quand on sait que Voldemort est en train de monter en puissance et que pour ne pas changer, le ministère fait l'autruche en disant qu'il contrôle la situation. J'ai passé 1 an et 3 mois avec mes parents avant qu'ils ne soient trahis par un ami et tués par le mage noir du moment. Tom Jedusor a voulu s'en prendre à moi mais grâce au sacrifice de ma mère, le sort à rebondi sur moi en me laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Harry s'interrompit quelques temps pour reprendre son souffle avant d'enchainer toujours sur le même ton sérieux : Ne la cherchez pas, je ne l'ai plus ! Voldemort a disparu, mais vous étiez sûr que ce n'était pas définitif. Vous en avez d'ailleurs parlé avec Minerva en attendant qu'Hagrid m'amène jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey où vous l'attendiez pour me confier à la sœur de ma mère et son mari, les Dursley. En 1991, j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission quoique avec beaucoup de difficulté puisque Hagrid à du me l'amener en main propre. Vous avez aussi cette année là caché la pierre philosophale à Poudlard.

Pendant qu'Harry racontait sa vie (Nda : dont je viens de vous faire le résumé), Albus l'écoutait attentivement. Il fut un peu surpris de l'entendre prononcer le nom, que Tom s'était donné, sans frémir et sans hésiter. Il fut encore plus étonné quand il vit Fumseck se poser sur les genoux du survivant et se laisser caresser. C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit la décision de leur faire confiance. Un phœnix ne se trompait jamais sur la nature profonde des gens, et apparemment, il appréciait Harry ou plutôt Josh puisque c'est ainsi qu'il devrait l'appeler à partir de maintenant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire signer le contrat au jeune homme et à la jeune femme. Quoique, il devrait d'abord vérifier le niveau du postulant même s'il ne doutait pas de sa réussite à ce petit test puisque d'après ce qu'il avait compris il avait battu définitivement Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour mettre la charrue avant les bœufs !

- Bien, au vu de ce que vous m'avez raconté et la réaction de Fumseck, je crois que je suis forcé de vous faire confiance ! le directeur de Poudlard avait un sourire et une étincelle dans les yeux qui démontrait qu'il n'était pas forcé du tout quoiqu'il en dise. Je voudrais donc, vous faire passer un test avant que l'on ne signe ensemble ! Il faut que je m'assure que vous avez le niveau pour enseigner. N'y voyez aucune offense, les temps sont durs et il me faut bien une ou deux précautions. S'exclama-t-il en souriant gentiment démontrant par là que c'était sans doute normal.

- Bien sûr professeur, je serai ravi de faire ce test si vous le voulez quoique je n'aie jamais aimé ça, répondit Josh en riant. Mais avant qu'on en parle, est-ce que vous voulez bien me dire ce que Minerva vous a écrit, enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Vous ne saviez pas ce que contenait la lettre ? Elle ne vous a rien dit ? demanda Albus les yeux un peu écarquillé par la surprise.

- Je pense qu'elle état trop nerveuse pour nous parler d'autre chose que du rituel ! dit Ginny qui reprenait enfin la parole.

- Donc, vous ne savez pas non plus pourquoi vous avez fait ce voyage ? continua d'interroger Dumbledore.

- En fait, la seule chose que nous savons, c'est qu'en venant ici, nous vous avons aidé à combler la place du poste maudit ! répondit Josh

- Je vais donc, vous expliquer ce qu'elle attendait de vous et de moi ! rigola doucement le directeur. Cette année, Voldemort commence à prendre de plus en plus de pouvoir, il infiltre ses fidèles un peu partout y compris au ministère ! Je voulais que mon équipe professorale soit au complet sans que le ministère ne vienne mettre son nez partout pour pouvoir renouveler les protections autour de Poudlard. Je suppose que c'est pour ça entre autre que vous êtes là ! Si vous réussissez vos tests, ce dont je ne doute pas une seule seconde, je vous demanderai de nous aider Minerva et moi pour renforcer tous les sorts de protection entourant l'école. Je vous fournirez bien sûr les indications précises pour pouvoir nous aider. Bien, passons au test maintenant, je vous propose de commencer par la partie écrite et de finir par la pratique.

- Merci pour les explications Professeur et je commence quand vous voulez ! répondit Josh tout sourire.

A peine les derniers mots prononcés, un « bloc » de feuille sur une tablette apparut devant lui. Il y inscrit son nom d'emprunt au complet Josh Amery Trapter et se lança dans la lecture des questions avant d'y répondre. De son côté Ginny avait aussi un questionnaire bien que moins volumineux. En regardant les questions, elle vit que c'était simplement pour évaluer son niveau et pouvoir lui permettre de travailler de façon pratique avec l'infirmière. Elle sourit devant le questionnaire se rendant compte que Dumbledore était effectivement très intelligent. Ce test d'aptitude allait lui permettre d'abord de travailler à la hauteur de ses capacités et ensuite de pouvoir épauler Poppy Pomfresh sans être sous-estimé.

Quand elle eut fini de répondre à l'évaluation, elle se relu avant de se redresser pour tendre sa feuille à Dumbledore. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Pomfresh la prendre et la lire rapidement alors qu'Albus souriait. Alors que Pomfresh lisait toujours, elle fit signe à Ginny de la suivre. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour discuter et vérifier la pratique de ce qu'elle connaissait en théorie. Au terme de leur conversation et de la mise en pratique sur un mannequin magique (2) , elle discutèrent encore longtemps pour pouvoir établir un horaire qui leur conviendrait à toutes les deux sans que l'infirmerie soit vide sauf bien évidemment la nuit puisque les appartement de l'infirmière se situait derrière. Pomfresh lui proposa même de l'entrainer à jeter ses sortilèges en informulé bien que ceci soit du niveau des dernières années en médicomagie.

Pendant ce temps là, Josh continua de remplir ce bloc de question souriant à certaines. Il y en a une particulièrement qui le fit rire doucement : Quels sont les 5 signes pour identifier un loup-garou ? Il se souvenait de son petit séjour dans la pensine de Rogue et de la réponse donnée par Remus. Une fois qu'il eut tout rempli et relu, il tendit le bloc de feuille à Albus. Celui-ci prit le tout et lança un sort connu de lui seul et peut-être de ceux qui corrigeait les ASPIC et autre examen d'un niveau supérieur, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il vit qu'il n'avait pas commis la moindre erreur enfin sauf peut-être du côté de l'orthographe et de la grammaire.

- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné ! dit Albus. C'est la première fois que j'obtiens 100% de bonnes réponses à ce test. Pouvons-nous passer à la pratique maintenant ou bien vous voulez d'abord manger ou boire quelque chose ?

- Je pense que nous pouvons passer directement à la pratique ! répondit Josh. Enfin, je vais quand même boire un verre d'eau avant, je crois que ça me fera du bien.

Après avoir bu, la partie pratique commença. Ce qui surprit le plus le directeur, c'est le patronus du jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui ! En plus du fait que celui-ci soit corporel, il était – comment l'exprimer – multiple, devant lui se tenait un cerf sur lequel prenait place une jeune femme tenant dans ses bras un renard. Le plus curieux, c'est qu'il pouvait se dissocier : La jeune femme venait de partir d'un coté, le renard d'un autre alors que le cerf se laissait cajoler par le lanceur. Ce dernier avait eu l'air surpris en voyant son patronus, Albus songea qu'il faudrait qu'il lui demande pourquoi quand ils auraient fini la pratique. Avant de pratiquer les sorts d'attaque et de défense, ils allèrent dans une salle de classe non loin du bureau.

Les sorts volèrent rapidement dans tous les sens du plus basique tel que le wingardium leviosa au plus complexe tel que le sort du bouclier maximal (Maximus Scutum) (3) et le retour à l'envoyeur le plus puissant ( Simillimus Reversum ) (4), celui qui renvoie le sort tel que le lanceur l'a lancé sans qu'il n'y ai de perte de magie, alors qu'avec un simple reversum il y a un peu d'énergie qui reste derrière pour pouvoir effectuer le demi-tour. Ils y passèrent des heures sans même s'en apercevoir, ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand ils furent trop fatigués que pour continuer. Du coup, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau tout en discutant de ce qu'il venait de se passer et Albus l'interrogea sur tout et rien ils finirent même par se tutoyer et s'appeler par leur prénom.

- J'ai été impressionné par ton patronus ! dit soudainement Albus. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un comme celui-là.

- Je dois admettre que je suis surpris moi aussi ! répondit Josh. D'habitude, il y a juste le cerf mais je suppose que mon protecteur n'est plus unique maintenant.

- Si je puis me permettre, à quoi font référence les différentes parties de ton patronus ? demanda Albus toujours aussi curieux.

- Il y a mon père, Ginny et moi-même ! sourit-il en répondant à Albus.

- Je suppose que je n'en saurai pas plus ? affirma-t-il plus que ne le demanda le directeur.

- Tu supposes bien, rigola Josh.

Ils papotèrent encore un peu avant d'être rejoint par Ginny et Mme Pomfresh pour signer les contrats. Après avoir vaguement pris connaissance du sien, Josh le signa après avoir bien vérifié que ce n'était que pour un an. Ginny fit pareil de son côté et ils purent aller s'installer dans les appartements du professeur Trapter qui ne se situait pas loin de sa salle de cours. C'est le directeur lui-même qui les conduisit jusqu'à leur tableau.

- Vous n'avez plus qu'à choisir un mot de passe. Les élèves arriveront le dimanche 31 août et les cours commenceront le lendemain ! récita sagement le vieux sorcier. Je voudrais aussi savoir si vous pourriez me transmettre le programme que vous allez suivre pour que nous puissions en discuter ensemble.

- Notre mot de passe sera « Abyssus abyssum invocat », dit Josh avec un air sûr de lui.

Le tableau acquiesça avant de pivoter pour laisser voir un petit hall donnant sur un salon. Ginny était déjà rentrée pour visiter son nouveau logement pour laisser les deux hommes discuter ensemble de leur rendez-vous pour discuter des programmes.

- Je te propose qu'on se voit demain pour parler du programme comme ça j'aurai aussi le temps d'aller faire des achats sur le chemin de traverse pour mes cours. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais aussi instaurer des cours de Duel pour les élèves à partir de la 4ème année. Enfin, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ? demanda Josh juste pour la forme.

- C'est une bonne idée, je te ferai parvenir ton horaire de cours assez rapidement. Je suppose que tu te propose comme professeur de Duel, questionna Albus.

- Oui, avec Ginny si elle est d'accord en plus, avec ses connaissances en médicomagie, s'il y a un problème elle sera déjà sur place sans pour autant laisser l'infirmerie vide ! ajouta Josh.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se séparèrent. L'un pour rejoindre sa femme, l'autre pour rejoindre ses quartiers et prévenir Minerva qu'il avait trouvé un professeur des plus compétents pour enseigner la DCFM. Josh visita son appartement seul. Il était composé donc, du petit hall, d'un salon, d'une cuisine suffisamment grande que pour y manger, une salle vide, une chambre à coucher avec un lit double et dans cette dernière pièce une autre porte donnant sur une salle de bain d'où provenait du bruit. C'est dans cette charmante salle de bain qu'il retrouva Ginny qui chantonnait doucement dans la baignoire dont la taille ressemblait à celle disponible pour les préfets. Alors que la plus part des pièces qu'il avait visitées semblaient neutres, la salle de bain, carrelée du sol au plafond, était aux couleurs de Gryffondor à peu de chose près. En fait, plus que les couleurs c'était surtout les carrelages disposés d'une telle façon qu'une image de griffon sur un fond rouge sautait aux yeux. Le tout dans des ton pastel pour ne pas agresser le regard et pour que la pièce reste apaisante et accueillante.

- Tu admires mon œuvre ? demanda Ginny en le faisant brutalement sortir de ses pensées.

- Oui… Attends, ton œuvre ? interrogea Josh qui pensait avoir loupée une marche. Non, pas une marche mais carrément toute une volée d'escalier.

- Cette pièce était tout aussi neutre que les autres que tu as visitées ! répondit-elle. Mais au moment où j'ai commencé à faire couler mon bain en pensant que j'aurais tout de même préféré que ce soit plus à l'effigie de notre maison. Plus je me représentais cette salle de bain plus elle se dessinait devant mes yeux. Et tu as devant toi le résultat final. Allez, viens me rejoindre.

Josh ne se fit pas prier pour aller se détendre dans cette mini piscine avec Ginny. Ils discutèrent un long moment de l'année qui allait bientôt commencer, des maraudeurs, de Severus et du cours de duel auquel Ginny accepta de donner un coup de main.

Le lendemain Josh alla parler de ce qu'il avait prévu avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci bien qu'un peu réticent au départ fini par être emballer par le programme ambitieux du jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui ! Albus réfléchissait seul depuis que son jeune professeur l'avait quitté pour aller préparer ses futurs cours. Il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en l'engageant et encore plus en lui demandant de l'aide pour restaurer les protections de l'école.

Le 31 août 1975

Josh tournait comme un lion en cage depuis le matin. Il avait commencé à s'agiter vers 11h, quand il avait enfin réalisé pleinement que ses futurs parents et leurs amis étaient en route. Il les verrait ce soir dans la grande salle au moment de la répartition et pire encore, il les avait en cours le lendemain après-midi juste avant le diner. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer depuis qu'il était là, bien trop occupé à finaliser ses programmes de cours. Il avait quand même pris la peine de se préparer aux futures blagues des maraudeurs enfin surtout à les éviter… Remus lui en avait parlé à une époque.

*Flash Back*

- Je me souviens que nous avons eu un professeur qui avait échappé à toutes nos blagues, dit Remus

- Pourquoi faire des blagues à un professeur ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Nous faisions toujours des blagues aux nouveaux professeurs, une sorte de cadeaux de bienvenue ou de rentrée ! répondit Remus de bonne grâce. La seule qui échappait à nos blagues était le professeur McGonagall et encore elle n'échappait pas à celles qui visaient tout les membres du personnel ou toute l'école, mais lui a échappé à tout comme s'il savait ce que nous allions faire ou qu'il était toujours sur ses gardes un peu comme Fol-œil.

Harry avait écouté avec attention toutes les petites anecdotes que Remus avait puis lui raconter se jour là.

*Fin Flash Back*

Pendant ce temps dans le Poudlard express, les amis se retrouvaient ainsi que les ennemis. Les nouveaux se faisaient des amis et parlaient de tout et rien. Une fois l'agitation du départ passée, les plus anciens se demandait si leur nouveau professeur de DCFM serait à la hauteur pour une fois ! Et dans les plus anciens, 4 joyeux lurons essayaient de mettre au point leurs nouvelles blagues et se demandaient quoi faire pour accueillir le nouveau professeur.

Il ne restait que quelque souvenir de la répartition à Josh qui n'avait rien suivi depuis le moment où il avait vu entrer sa future mère et bien après les maraudeurs. Il s'était juste levé à l'entente de son nom d'emprunt et avait souris aux élèves. Il avait vu Ginny en faire de même quelque temps après lui. Il avait balayé la salle du regard plusieurs fois, tout en mangeant, mais revenait régulièrement sur les maraudeurs, sur Severus et sur Regulus Black. Alors que les élèves se dirigeaient maintenant vers les dortoirs, il cru avoir une vision d'horreur ! Parmi les Poufsouffle se trouvait Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart, son pire professeur de DCFM quoique Dolores Ombrage n'était pas mieux. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il serait nettement meilleur qu'eux, il voulait être aussi bon que Remus. Il souhaita aussi que ses premiers cours se passent bien car une première impression est toujours importante. Sa nuit fut un peu agitée mais grâce à Ginny présente à ses côtés il dormit suffisamment que pour être en forme.

* * *

Petite explication d'après chapitre :

(1) Description trouvée sur http : / / www. encyclopedie - hp . org / hogwarts / head _ office . php (il faut enlever les espaces)

(2) Mannequin enchanté (créé par moi) pour permettre aux étudiants en médicomagie de pratiquer vraiment les sorts sans risquer de blesser une vraie personne. Par exemple : Une hémorragie interne : Si le sort est bien fait, elle se stoppe s'il y a un faux mouvement ou une mauvaise prononciation cela peut aggraver la situation et donc faire mourir le patient sauf qu'un mannequin ne meurt pas vraiment.

(3) En latin, Bouclier se dit Scutum (déclinaison neutre) j'y ai donc ajouté l'adverbe latin maximus (superlatif signifiant le plus grand) en gros si je devais traduire ce serait : le plus grand bouclier

(4) Simillimus Reversum : simillimus = le plus semblable Reversum : retourne = retourne le plus identique


	4. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Je suis désolée de vous faire une fausse joie ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une petite note de rien du tout ! Je suis navrée de vous apprendre que pour le moment mon chapitre 3 n'avance pas du tout ! En fait, j'ai juste le titre et quelques idées mais je n'arrive pas à les mettre bout à bout ! En plus de ça, j'ai commencé à travailler la semaine dernière (demain ça fera exactement 7 jours) et je ne me suis pas encore tout à fait habituée aux horaires. Mais je vous promets que dès que mon syndrome de la page blanche sera passé et que j'arriverai a gérer au mieux mon emplois du temps, je vous posterai un super chapitre 3 et pourquoi pas un chapitre 4 !

Comme je suis super sympa, voici le titre du chapitre suivant : 1er jour de cours et DCFM

Et voici aussi l'horaire de cours comme quoi, j'y travaille avec acharnement sans pour autant arriver à quelque chose :

http : / / img526 . imageshack . us / img526 / 1574 / horaire 1975 . jpg (enlevez les espace pour voir l'horaire... et pour l'astronomie c'est une semaine sur deux pour que toutes les maisons y passent)

Bonne journée

PS : Je n'arrête absolument pas ma fic ! Je veux la terminer et je veux aussi terminer la suite ! oui oui, il y aura un tome 2 )

PPS: merci aussi aux revieweurs (revieweuses) ! Cela ma fait plaisir !


	5. 1er jour de cours et DCFM

Note d'avant-chapitre : Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard… de six mois ¬¬ʺ J'ai été confrontée à un tout petit, tout léger syndrome de la page blanche – pas grand-chose en somme -, donc euh… et vous êtes experts en cubistique ? Non ? Bon ben, c'est pas grave… Je vous laisse lire le chapitre, j'arrête le rigolage…. Euh, la rigolade.

* * *

**1er jour de cours et DCFM**

En ce premier jour de cours, le silence de la tour des Gryffondors fut rompu plutôt brutalement… Pour ceux qui étaient encore dans le monde des rêves, le réveil était assuré !

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Sirius, je vais te tuer ! hurla une voix masculine légèrement suraiguë.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Sirius, je vais te tuer ! hurla une autre voix au même moment, suivi après quelques secondes par un dernier cri.

- C'EST FROID AAAAA ! couina Peter Pettigrow le dernier des 4 maraudeurs.

Dans la salle commune, les personnes présentes commencèrent prudemment à vider les lieux pour éviter d'être pris dans la bagarre qui ne manquerait pas de suivre le réveil-seau-d'eau-glacée de Sirius. Ce dernier était pourtant loin d'être un lève-tôt, bien qu'en cas de farce ou de nouveauté il était toujours le premier debout, battant même Rémus qui pourtant ne dormait jamais beaucoup.

Des bruits de pas dévalant les escaliers se firent très vite entendre, suivis par d'autres et bientôt Sirius (habillé), puis James (en caleçon américain), mouillé, firent irruption dans la salle commune.

- Reviens ici, espèce de malotru, faux-frère, sadique ! Laisse-moi te faire un câlin pour que tu visualises à quel point ton eau était bonne ce matin ! hurlait James en poursuivant son frère de cœur.

- Je préfère attendre que tu te sois habillé ! répondit Sirius tout en courant toujours pour échapper à James. Imagine si Lily descendait maintenant et qu'elle te trouvait en caleçon, mouillé de surcroit ! Je crois qu'elle aimerait beaucoup ça !

James s'arrêta brutalement de courir après le fautif pour se diriger vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons et disparaitre rapidement de la salle commune. Visiblement la remarque de Sirus avait touché un point sensible.

Pendant ce temps, dans son appartement, le nouveau professeur de DCFM tournait comme un gryffon en cage. Dans sa tête se tournaient et retournaient toutes les questions sur sa première journée de cours. La pire de toutes étant probablement celle-ci : comment allait se dérouler son premier cours avec les maraudeurs comme élèves ? En fait, c'était même pire : il avait les Gryffondors et Serpentards en cours juste avant le repas du soir ! Mes pourquoi diable avait-il suggéré cette idée, quelque peu stupide, à Dumbledore ?

Josh Amery fini par se décider à aller manger dans la grande salle alors que Ginny était déjà à l'infirmerie avec Mme Pomfresh.

Le petit déjeuner fût plutôt agité : tout d'abord, c'était le premier jour de cours et donc la distribution des horaires venait de se terminer. Comme le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres, une mauvaise nouvelle attendait les maraudeurs, bien sagement blottie sur l'horaire des cours !

Cette année Albus Dumbledore venait de perdre un petit peu plus de sa raison. Enfin, d'après la rumeur circulant parmi les 5èmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Mais approchons-nous un petit peu d'une scène à la table des rouge et or !

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Je te jure qu'il perd la tête… déclara une voix inconnue encore pour le moment.

- Mais non, il y a toujours une bonne raison à tout ce qu'il entreprend, intervint la préfète rousse flamboyante. Je suis sûre qu'il a encore toute sa tête !

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda alors Remus, quelques points d'interrogation dans ses beaux yeux mordorés.

- Il y a que si tu regardais ton horaire d'un peu plus près, tu verrais que nous avons tous les cours en commun avec les Serpentards, à part astronomie ! reprit la première intervenante.

- Tu dois certainement te tromper ! Normalement Histoire de la magie est aussi une classe non mixte, Mélanie ! reprit notre second préfèt.

- Cette année c'est en commun avec les Serpentard pourtant, souffla Lily la tigresse en regardant l'horaire Encore une fois.

- QUOIIIIIIII ? s'écrièrent deux des autres maraudeurs, puisque le dernier larron, ayant déjà entamé son petit déjeuner, avait la bouche trop pleine que pour pouvoir s'exprimer.

Approchons –nous maintenant de la table des vert et argent où, bien que la conversation soit moins agitée, elle n'en était pas moins instructive…

- Nous avons tout nos cours en commun avec ces saletés de Gryffondors ! soupira Wilkes.

- Je crois savoir que c'est une opportunité qui nous permettrait de leur faire de sales tours ! Il faut juste… commença Avery Jr.

- Que nous nous assurions de quel coté est le nouveau professeur… A savoir quelle classe il avantagera ! poursuivit Rosier.

- Je crois que celui-là restera neutre ! Regardez-le, il surveille toute la salle ! Pas spécialement nous en particulier, interrompit calmement Severus, non sans jeter un regard rempli d'animosité en direction de la table des Gryffondors.

La journée fût longue avant d'arriver au cours de DCFM, et les rumeurs sur le nouveau prof allaient déjà bon train ! Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne savaient pas quoi penser de Mr Trapter… D'après les rumeurs, il interrogeait tout le monde, donnait des point de façon équitable et en retirait de façon tout aussi correcte. Dans tous les cas, on pouvait dire qu'il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Enfin, toujours selon les rumeurs de ceux qui avaient déjà eu cours avec lui ! Et malgré le nombre pourtant élevé d'étudiants qu'il avait déjà eus, aucun ne parlait de la substance de son premier cours ! Parmi les 5èmes de Serpentard ou Gryffondor, nul ne savait ce qui se passait une fois la porte fermée derrière un groupe… C'est donc dans une ambiance tendue que les deux maisons rivales se faisaient face dans le couloir, à coté de la porte de la classe.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement, toute seule, comme par magie ! En fait, c'était de la magie Josh Trapter en était à l'origine… Les étudiants commencèrent donc à entrer dans la classe très silencieusement ! Pour une fois il n'y avait pas de disputes, que ce soit entre Lily et James, les maraudeurs et Servillus comme ils aiment à appeler Severus, ou tout simplement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Une fois que le groupe eut pénétré dans le local, la porte se referma tout aussi silencieusement et magiquement que lors de son ouverture. Le professeur, appuyé nonchalamment contre le bureau, attendit que chacun se soit installé à sa place, toujours dans le silence et l'expectative. Leur enseignant n'ayant toujours pas pris la parole, quelques élèves entreprirent de sortir le livre de leur sac, bientôt suivis par l'ensemble de la classe. Alors seulement monsieur Trapter se décida à sortir de son mutisme.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Josh Amery Trapter. Vous allez commencer par ranger vos livres et sortir vos baguettes. Ensuite vous vous placerez devant moi en file indienne, et nous allons voir ce dont vous êtes capables…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Rares étaient les cours pratiques à Poudlard, aussi aucun élève ne voulait manquer l'opportunité de prouver ses talents. Les sacs se refermèrent sur les livres, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire quidditch, la file fut formée, les gryffondors en premier.

- Bien ! Le premier de la file va s'avancer, se présenter, et lancer le sort qu'il maîtrise le mieux, sur le mannequin ici présent.

Josh Amery fit un mouvement de la main (nda : bien sûr, sa baguette se trouve non loin, allez savoir où exactement) et un mannequin d'entraînement apparut sur l'estrade à côté de lui.

- Et on ne rêvasse pas ! Tout le monde passera aujourd'hui, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Quitte à empiéter sur le repas.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille s'avança aussitôt, à peine encouragé par ses trois amis, juste derrière lui. Il fit un pas de plus en avant.

- Vraiment le sort que je maîtrise le mieux ou… un sort de défense ?

Josh lui répondit simplement par un sourire satisfait et un geste éloquent en direction du mannequin.

- Surprenez-moi, monsieur … ?

- Potter. James Potter, répondit celui-ci en se plaçant face au mannequin.

- Bien, monsieur Potter…

James se concentra un instant, puis brandit sa baguette et lança un sort de métamorphose sur le morceau de bois, qui changea aussitôt d'apparence. Un murmure approbateur traversa le groupe des Gryffondors.

Redonnant forme au mannequin par un simple « finite incantatem » informulé, Josh invita l'élève suivant à s'avancer, gardant sur son visage une expression des plus neutres. Les sortilèges s'enchaînèrent sans discontinuer, en même temps que les présentations, jusqu'à en arriver à Peter, qui clôturait le groupe des Gryffondors.

S'approchant timidement du mannequin, il marmonna son nom et brandit sa baguette d'une main incertaine.

- Wingardium leviosa… murmura-t-il en direction du mannequin, qui s'éleva d'environ quinze centimètres.

Quelques ricanements s'échappèrent du groupe de Serpentards derrière Peter, mais le regard neutre de Josh les calma immédiatement. Penaud, le dernier des Maraudeurs alla rejoindre ceux qui étaient déjà passés. Un autre élève prit aussitôt sa place, jusqu'à en finir avec les présentations.

Josh jeta un regard à sa montre et, constatant qu'il restait encore quelques minutes de cours, il entreprit de former les groupes de travail.

- Jusqu'à la fin de l'année, vous travaillerez par deux, aussi bien pour la théorie que la pratique.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces quelques mots que des duos se formèrent dans la classe. Mais Josh avait d'autres projets en tête, et c'est en riant légèrement qu'il arrêta les élèves dans leur mouvement. Il prit le morceau de parchemin sur lequel une plume s'était agitée durant tout le cours.

- Ce serait beaucoup trop facile… Je vais donc former les groupes. Et n'espérez pas en changer. Nous allons donc commencer par… (Roulement de tambours) Ah, hé bien je crois que monsieur Potter ira très bien avec mademoiselle Donovan. Monsieur Lupin avec… Monsieur Keegan.

Le vert et argent dont il était question s'approcha de Rémus en traînant les pieds. Les groupes continuèrent de se former dans un silence mécontent, laissant Peter seul.

- Monsieur Pettigrow sera avec moi, conclut Josh à l'instant même où la cloche retentissait, annonçant la fin du cours.

Le dîner terminé, les maraudeurs s'étaient rassemblés dans leur dortoir pour discuter de leur journée.

- C'est vraiment injuste ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve encore tout seul ? marmonna Peter, prostré sur son lit avec un air de profond dégoût sur le visage.

- Mais enfin, sois positif ! Au moins, t'es pas avec un Serpentard, toi, relativisa Remus.

- Ou avec Servillus ! s'exclama Sirius, nonchalamment allongé sur son plumard.

- Bah, c'est un Serpentard comme un autre… dit Remus, jetant un regard inquiet en direction de James dont le visage avait viré au cramoisi à l'entente du surnom tant haï.

- Qui est avec MA Lily, bougonna ledit James.

-Et depuis quand c'est TA Lily ?, ironisa Sirius, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Et c'est à mi-voix qu'il rajouta : et elle le sait ?

C'est ainsi que fut lancée la Guerre des Coussins, avec un James hargneux pour commandant. (On se souviendra de la phrase légendaire : « Sus à Sirius ! »)

Mais les soldats de Messire James avaient encore de nombreux mauvais coups à préparer avant un repos bien mérité…

* * *

Après vérification, j'avais oublier de refaire la mise en page ^^"

Je ne vous promets pas un nouveau chapitre tout de suite, mais sait-on jamais ce qu'il peut arriver !


End file.
